Kiss x Kiss (Eng Ver)
by UseMyImagination
Summary: That day, we studied together. I didn't know what happens, suddenly, the rain of kisses already falling hard from him. KUROKO X YOU! (KUROKO X READER?). Request fic. Warning Inside. No Plot. One Shot. Complete. (I haven't publish the eng ver, even though I wrote in 2 languanges)


**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Its Fujimaki Tadatoshi's. But, Akashi Seijuuro is mine *killed***

**Summary : That day, we studied together. I didn't know what happens, suddenly, the rain of kisses already falling hard from him.**

**Pairing : Kuroko X You! (Or Kuroko x Reader?)**

**A/N : This fanfic actually has an Indonesian version too. I wrote them as someone's request, but, the one I published is the Indonesian Version. I thought maybe I should publish the English version too. Fuufufufu.**

**Warning : Kuroko is too OOC. I warned you! Kuroko has a high level OOC here. A few kisses scenes, all of the story almost contains kisses scenes. There is no plot. The title inspired from Drama CD Kiss x Kiss Collection. Maybe there are too many mistakes here especially grammar errors. I'm sorry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiss x Kiss**

**by UseMyImagination**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The day was Saturday. The bright day which suitable for walking around. Althought it wasn't for walking around, today, I had prepare myself for leave. For what? Yes, for met someone special for me—Kuroko Tetsuya—my beloved boyfriend. Today we promised to study together in his house for examination period which already come. I had several coming to his home just for playing and also for chatting with his family. That's right, I and his family had know each other well. Thanks God, they accepted me as the girlfriend of Kuroko Tetsuya.

I and Tetsuya-kun have relationship as a couple about for one year. If we said 'a couple' maybe it sounded a little bit wrong, because we didn't look like one. We rarely had lovey-dovey moments like another lovesick couple usually did. But, it doesn't matter. I run this relationship was not for physical satisfaction—specifically maybe, for a heart satisfaction. Yes. It's enough to be his girlfriend and give him a lot of affection—conversely he did the same to me. Hugging and kissing weren't something important to us, but gave each other some attentions even in its simplest thing were meaningful. I want to be the one by his side as the special person ever. Only that. We love each other. There is no beautiful happiness could be compared to it.

The journey to his house wasn't need too much time because our home are still in the same district. Only riding bus about 10 or 15 minutes then I could reach the bus shelter near his house. For the next, I had to walk to his house for 5 minutes. The house isn't the big one like Akashi Seijuuro's household but it felt so comfortable and warm because all the people who live in the house are good people. If I was coming to Tetsuya-kun's home, I'm always waiting for meet his parents and grandmother.

Finally I arrived at the house which had simple design with name board 'Kuroko' at the house's fence. I pressed the bel and not for a long time, my beloved boyfriend appeared to open the door.

"Ah, you. Please come in."

I smiled to him and stepped into my second home. Yes, I considered Tetsuya-kun's home as my second home. Tetsuya-kun closed the door and together, we came in to the living room. My eyes cadged vision looking for his family which usually watching television together in family room side by side with the living room. But, there was no one there.

"Where are your parents and also…Baasan?"

Tetsuya-kun stared at me blankly, flatly. Yes, actually the expression he showed to anyone is always like that. He blinked for a moment and said, "They aren't in home right now. About one hour ago, they rushed to go to the funeral of someone who is Tousan's acquaintance. The news sudden came and then they left immediately."

"Then.. why you didn't come along?"

"Because.. You will come to here."

Ah, stupid. I forgot about it.

Errr… I didn't know why but, from a while ago, Tetsuya-kun stared at my face continuously. His azure eyeballs always showed its coolness like clear blue sky. I didn't notice that suddenly his face came closer to me. He pressed his soft lips to mine. It made a weird sensation to my whole body. Some little kisses were given without pause. My breath turned into a hunt. Blood flows fulfilled the cheek.

_Wait a minute. What's wrong with him? This is unusual._

About one minute later, he gave distance between our faces. There was no significant change in the expression of his face. He still looked at me flat and expressionless. Even so, it was weird.

Trying to normalize the condition of my body, I stared at him with a frown on my brows. "What's wrong with you, Tetsuya-kun?"

"I'm sorry," he replied without tone. Of course it was weird. He never kissed me without asking permission first and besides, he kissed me only once about six months ago when we did not accidentally fall together and then he asked for permission to kiss me again.

His hand took over my hand and linking our fingers. He led me into the living room where we would learn together.

_Wait a minute, this is also weird. Is he holding my hand?_

We walked together while holding hands. A lot of questions were spinning over my head.

_What's wrong with him? Is there something wrong with his breakfast today? Or, maybe he fell and something hit his head? He forgot his memory and became someone else? However, he remembered about me. This is weird. This is weird._

Arriving in the living room, he let me to sit on the couch without removing the link between our hands. I sat down, and Tetsuya-kun also sat beside me. For a moment, I glanced at his blue eyes.

_He's act is weird. Really. _

He turned and looked at me again. My eyes flickered confused. What's up with those eyes? Looked flat but suck up all the attention.

Shortly, after something like an odd laser came from his eyes, he re-approached me. Even too close until our noses bumped each other and the lips which separated just a few minutes ago became reunited.

_A kiss again?!_

The roar of his breath spread to all parts of my cheeks. My chest began to rise and fall due to uncontrolled breathing tempo. A soft and sweet kiss. He did not overdo the move but he gave excessive amounts of kisses. Every kiss that he gave made me automatically react and weakened. My body was slowly pushed and leaning on the sofa. His bony and pale fingers came closer to my face located right around the area between my neck and ear. And, those kisses continued as his body approaching.

_What is this? What's wrong with him? Please, anyone, please tell me! Why a Kuroko Tetsuya turned into an aggressive person like this?_

The distance between us re-formed because of the need of fresh air required. My breath was panting while looking at his face expression as flat as Teflon. My forehead and eyebrows couldn't seem to not to be wrinkled. His hands were in my neck had moved to my side. The position of his body still had not changed. He was still right in front of me with his body leaning toward me. He looked at me for a moment, and then smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry. We should start the learning. I'll get some snacks for us."

Tetsuya-kun went to the kitchen.

_Huh. What's wrong with him? Look, my breath is wheezing. As I touched my lips are still moist because of those kisses, I remember it. It was not that I don't like to be kissed by him, but this is weird. How many times I should say 'he is acting weird'. Imagine it! It's only 15 minutes ago I came here and I had to get two consecutive kisses from him. If so, how I can concentrate on studies! Tetsuya-kun baka!_

After Tetsuya-kun back while bringing some food and also his books, we began to learn together. To facilitate learning, we sat on the floor and used table as the place where we write. All books which we required already deployed on the table. And, the learning began.

We sat side by side facing the television was not turned on. Cool breeze came in from the large window which opened in the room. Several times, I glanced at him who still busy working on the math problems. The strands of his sky blue hair swayed gently because of the wind. The lips which had been several times touched my lips mumbled math formulas he used. Yes, his lips.

_Hem ... Eh? What am I thinking? Stupid, concentrate! Ah! All this is thanks to you, Tetsuya-kun!_

Thankfully, observing the mathematical formulas was making my brain drowning in misery. Better, wasn't it? Yes, of course. However, it was pisses me off. Since earlier, I couldn't solve it, but Akashi-kun told us that kind of question will come out in the exam later. If Tetsuya-kun himself, could he answer it?

"Tetsuya-kun.."

The hand which was writing something suddenly stopped. He turned to facing me.

"What's wrong?"

"Could you answer the question..um.. number 3?"

His blue head turned back to the notes in front of him. His eyes moved about to search for the number in question and his eyelids opened wide when found it. He shifted his notebook and showed the writings that he made to me.

"I can solve it. Look at this."

The forefinger was pointing results of his work. Yes, the answer of the tough questions!

My hands clenched when accidentally hit the table, and I screamed in front of his face, "Teach me!" Only one nod he gave to me.

Tetsuya-kun took the pencil and start to writing. I watched carefully at the book as a medium for explanation.

"So , the first thing you have to do is ... find the value of x that satisfy the equation," he said for the first. I nodded in understanding. I knew it. Then he continued to explain, "— to find it, you can use the method of substitution or elimination, even you can use the images in advance, especially if the equations satisfy a three -dimensional space."

"Yes . Yes. I understand."

Nodded.

I continued to pay attention to his hand that wrote some way to solve the problems over my notebook. Every word he said, I replied it with a nod. But his moving hand suddenly stopped when my body got closer to him for looking his writings. I felt something strange because the writing suddenly stopped. I looked up to see his face. In fact, his face so close and it surprised me. He gazed at me without blinking at all.

"W-What's wrong, Tetsuya - kun? Why you stop?"I asked nervously. The hands in front of the crossed legs of mine started scratching the carpet we occupy.

Instead of answering my question, he seemed more reticent. My eyebrows went back linking into one. Not only his aggressive behavior but his silence also felt unusual, though he had did not talk much personalities.

Didn't realize it, he came closer to give me a little kiss right on my forehead. At those times, my shoulders shivered. Cilling over my body. Not only that, the kisses weren't over yet. For the next, his lips moved to my temples, and then the cheeks. His breath felt on my ear because the kiss moved there. My ears heard sound of kisses there clearly.

_WHAT ELSE? NOW HE STARTED KISSING ME ON OTHER PLACES? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, KUROKO TETSUYA?!_

I did not know. It felt my heart was ready to separate from the body. My eyes kept blinking in every kiss which he gave in a few places—the forehead, temples, at the corner of the eyes, cheeks, nose, and ears. I guessed, being kissed by someone who didn't even put out any expression can make anyone go crazy. Not only without expression but also not say anything other than kissing. Terrible!

_Satisfied about kissing my face, he looked back at my lips. Ah, no! Seriously! My heart... my heart.. please! My heart can't endure it anymore!_

The thin lips touched mine again. He gave light pulverized on the bottom lip. The warm of his body seemed to move to me as he did it. My eyes shut while trying to hold back the sensation. The sweet sensation which created by the unbroken link between us. I opened my eyes slowly. I could see that his eyelids closed while kissing me. A few strands of his bright blue hair sometimes gently poked my forehead. Sometimes, we created a few inches distances between us for take a deep breath and continued kissing. Indeed it seemed that I lulled by it.

_What's with you today? Why you become like this? I guess, his brain definitely hit something hard. This is no sense. Well, if you wanna do it, then do it. I will let you act selfishly without cause for a moment._

My hands grabbed the shirt he wore. Squeezed it for a moment and moved on to the shoulder. That made me closer to him. His cold hand touched the back of my neck, giving a small boost to make our lips getting deeper kisses. Slowly, I tried to kissing him back. Although it was difficult to do because I was too shy and hesitant but never mind. There was no time to think, the most important thing was I want to reciprocate the love that he poured to me now.

I knew. It was a kiss of affection. Lust was not implied at all. That's why I wanted him to deepen the kiss. The kiss was relentless as we never did before. Yes, this is the first time.

Air supply reduced and made the link between our lips stopped. We sighed for a moment and then occasionally made more deep kisses each other. The warmth of our breath intermingled around our faces. After that, he rested his forehead on my forehead, looked at me so close. The sounds of friction between hair and hair adorn this cozy atmosphere. I tried to look away and asked quietly, "What's with you since earlier, Tetsuya - kun?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

Why he didn't answer my question? I didn't understand what was wrong with him. His expression showed nothing compared to me who blushing so hard. I hugged his body—hiding my red face on his chest. The sweet vanilla scent burst into my nose.

I whispered, "Do not be like that, you make my heart pounding so hard."

Ahhh! Saying those words made me even more embarrassed. I rubbed my face in his chest. Ouch, it felt like I wanted to scream but suddenly my throat became dry.

He put his chin on the top of my head and caressing it softly. Again, saying something with the softest voice I've ever heard, "I'm sorry."

_Mou! You are too aggressive today and just say 'sorry'? You were selfish! I do not know if Kuroko Tetsuya could be like this! But, I love it. Yes, it is okay, occasionally._

"It's okay."

After those awkward moments, we learned to concentrate. Yes, actually, I couldn't continue with concentration because of remembering the kisses.

Approximately less than 3 hours we learned, finally, time for a break. Somehow I felt hungry. Perhaps because of the energy was used to think hard and well ... it did ...to hold the pounding heartbeats.

_Though we already in a relationship for about a year, there were never happened anything more thrilling than today. Yes, today it is the most thrilling moment in the history to be his lover._

I took a chocolate cake that was served at the table. Eat it slowly. The chocolate creams on the cake were very tasty. Ah, I ever ate it! His mom made this cake before.

"Your mother's cakes are always number one, Tetsuya - kun. My mother even lost."

"Really?" he asked as he smiled gently at me. His body leaned on the couch behind us. Looking at me cooly then approaching his hand on my cheek and cleaned up the crumbs there. Not to forgot cleaning the creams that sticked around my lips. My body shuddered again as he rubbed my lips. Really, stop it! My heart started to pounding.

_Can you stop the deeds that make me nearly fainted? What's wrong with me? It seems since earlier I'm too easy to get carried away._

He licked the remaining creams that had moved on to his thumb then took a glance at me.

_What is it? Please._

"Apparently, I should apologize to you again," he said. A smile broke across his face again, successfully making my blood flow faster. "—Here, come closer."

Eh?

I approached him in hestitation look. For a moment, I saw a series of words 'Out Of Character' continued to surround him. The reality was indeed so. I'd sat in front of him. His hands stroked the top of my head slowly. I did not dare look at him. I didn't know, it looked like the floor was more interesting to watch than his flat face.

Cup.

He kissed me again.

On the cheek.

My eyebrows went up. Head up. Our eyes met. Charming thin smile still plastered on his sweet face. Large aqua-colored eyes were staring at me intently. The words, "Thank you for today," out of his mouth and followed by a gentle kiss on the lips that he did in a long time. There was nothing I can do except keep quiet and let Tetsuya-kun kissed me for the umpteenth time today. The curve of his lips and the softness was I familiar with either. Thin and too warm. Intoxicating.

Aggressiveness that appeared to him today was without cause. Indeed, I wanted to know what makes he acted like this. Not that I do not like the treatment he did to me. He was very kind, gentle and considerate to me. However, if Tetsuya-kun continues like this, then it will not be a long time before I was diagnosed with heart disease and the time of my life will over soon because I could not resist the heart beats and blood flow that goes so fast. Hopefully, the next day, he returns to his usual self.

Evening arrived. Before the sun back into dusky, I leave to go home. Tetsuya-kun wanted to take me to the bus stop but I refused because I was not able to be nearby around him and may even pass out soon because the last parting kiss he did before I opened the door of his house.

_Really, you're sick,Tetsuya- kun! Maybe your battery runs out so the operating system of your body becomes chaotic._

While riding the bus, all of a sudden, my phone vibrated. There seemed to be an email entry. I opened the phone and read the contents of the message listed. My eyes widened when I read the message. My face began to redden again. Yeah, blushing. It wasn't because of anything, but because my emotions were heightened! I felt I wanted to slam my phone immediately!

Yes, there was a message written like the following.

* * *

**From** : Aomine Daiki

**Subject** : -

How was today? Feels satisfied or not? Be prepared! When feeling you're cute, he will attack you. If a lot of attacks from him, so be thankful because he thinks you're so cute! You should thank me and Kise who taught Tetsu correctly! Ahahahaha!

* * *

"DAMN YOU, AOMINE DAIKI AND KISE RYOUTA! THERE I AM ALMOST DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH TOMORROW!"

After that, I sent a message to Tetsuya-kun.

* * *

**To** : Tetsuya - kun

**Subject** : -

Tetsuya - kun, next time, do not listen to what Kise-kun and Aomine – kun said, okay? If they try to provoke you, tell me, I'll kill them!

* * *

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

**Huahaha. I'm sorry. This fic maybe shows the pervert side of me. Oh, God! And also the OOCness of Kuroko makes me want to slap my face. He's too aggressive. I'm sorry for Tetsu's fans for make him like this. This fic inspired from drama CD Kiss x Kiss collection. I think the drama cd doesn't contain any important plot, there are too many kisses there, and the stories themself are no meaning. The focus is only on kisses so that's why this fic turned out like this. I'm really sorry.**

**Well, actually, this comes from someone's request. I wrote them in 2 languange. I published the Indonesian Version first about a few weeks ago. But I think maybe… I should publish the English version too.. Just for fun!**

**From the reviews of the Indonesian Version, there are many requests to make Akashi's version. I'm not sure about it. What do you think?**

**Well, If you want to review so I'll let you do. If you want to favourite or follow, I don't mind. At least, I'm happy you want to read this pervert fic. I hope you don't angry at me. Please. Ahaha!**

**Thanks for reading. What about review?**


End file.
